Monocotyledon plants are important agriculture plants having great economic values. Among them, wheat is one of the most important cereal crops in the world. Its consumption has doubled in the past 30 years to nearly 600 million tons per year and, according to the International Maize and Wheat Improvement Center, will increase over 40% by 2020.
Wheat, as well as many other monocotyledon plants, have been used to make a variety of food products, such as bread, cookies, cakes, crackers, and noodles. In addition, it is also of great interest to identify bioactive molecules contained in monocotyledon plants for pharmaceutical uses.